Family
by Kilea08
Summary: Olivia's dream is to have a loving husband, to have children, to have a family of her own. The one person who is willing to make her dreams come true is the one person she thought she would only be friends with.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok I had this story in my head for a while now and I wanted to write it. Please give it a chance. So as you may know this is not an EO story even though I am a big EO shipper. This is set right after Born Psychopath. Also there is no mystery man in Olivia's life, yet. As always READ, REVIEW, and ENJOY.**

**Chapter 1**

Olivia Benson was a woman who wanted what many women wanted, a husband, a family. She envied those who had the life that she wanted. There were moments when she would wonder if all the sacrifices that she made, one being having a family of her own, to do the job that she do was worth it, because now she was alone, something that she hated. She did not like coming home to an empty apartment. There were nights she just cried herself to sleep because of the loneliness that she felt.

Olivia wondered if she'll ever find Mr. Right. Someone she could come home to, to love, to have a family with. She was getting older, every year that pass by she was getting closer to not being able to having children of her own. She thought David Haden was the one, but she guess she was wrong about that.

Today was her day off, Cragen force her to take it, saying she needed the break. She didn't mind the time off, it was the fact that she'll be alone. To pass the time she went for a walk in the park. As she was walking past the baseball field she notices someone. She walked over to the bleachers and sat down to watch them coach. It wasn't long before the person saw Olivia seating in the bleachers.

"Detective Benson, I'm surprise to see you here."

"We're not working call me Olivia or Liv." Olivia said as she stood up stepping down towards the person. "But I have a couple of days off. Decided to take a little stroll in the park, saw you coaching so I decided to watch." Olivia said smiling. It was nice to see him outside of work.

"Hope you're enjoying it Olivia and you can call me Bayard instead of Ellis." Ellis said smiling also, he like the more relaxed detective, seeing her out side of her work.

Olivia nodded, "Ok, so this is your daughter's team?" Olivia asked remembering being invited to a game.

"Yeah, I'll introduce you to her." Bayard said turning around, "Jessica, can you come here for a minute." Bayard yelled.

Olivia watched as a young girl with a lighter complexion then Bayard, long light brown hair, and surprisingly she had grey eyes. Olivia figured she most have got them from her mother, she was a pretty girl.

"Jessica this is Detective Olivia Benson, Olivia this is my daughter Jessica." Bayard said smiling.

"It's nice to meet you Detective Benson." Jessica said shacking Olivia's hand. "My dad talk's a lot about you."

Olivia smiled, "It's nice to meet you too Jessica. And please call me Olivia. And I hope he spoke all good things." Olivia said glancing up at Bayard; she was a little surprise that he was even speaking about her outside of work.

"Oh yeah, he was always talking about what a great detective you are. Working hard to put away the bad guys and how much you care about the victims." Jessica said. What she did not say was how her father face lit up every time he spoke about the detective.

Bayard smiled, "I was just saying what everyone else has said."

"Hey Olivia in about an hour we have a game, do you want to stay and watch us play?" Jessica asked excited.

Olivia chuckled a little at Jessica's excitement, "I'd love to stay and watch you play Jess. I love softball and baseball; I use to play it in high school actually."

"Really, do you think you can give me some pointers in batting?" Jessica asked hoping Olivia would say yes.

"Not a problem, come on I'll show you some tricks." Olivia said walking with Jessica back to the baseball diamond where she was introduced to the team by Jessica.

Bayard was surprised at how fast Jessica warmed up to Olivia. Jessica reminded him of her mother, they both took time in warming up to others, to trust them. He had a feeling that Jessica and Olivia would become close.

Bayard soon joined his daughter and Olivia on the field. He watched as Olivia pulled her hair into a ponytail and help Jessica and the other girls with their batting and the pitchers with their pitching. All the girls were having fun with Olivia and enjoying her help.

After Olivia finished giving out some valuable pointers, they all got ready for the game. Because they put to use Olivia's advice they won the game 8-3, they were all going out for pizza to celebrate their victory.

"Hey Olivia are you coming to get pizza with us?" Lisa the pitcher asked.

"Yeah Olivia you should joined us, you did help us win." Jessica said. She really liked Olivia, her father was right Olivia was a great person.

Olivia did not want to disappoint the girls, and plus she was hungry. "Sure, I will go get pizza with you all." After all it was better than eating alone.

The team, Bayard, and Olivia went to their regular pizza place where if they win their game their pizza was on the house.

"So you use to play softball in high school." Bayard said as they were eating their pizza.

Olivia finished chewing her food, "Yeah, was the coach also. I did a lot of extracurricular activities in school." Olivia said not mentioning that doing so allowed her to stay away from her mother while she was drunk, giving her some time to pass out or at least sober up some. "You have an amazing team here Bayard what made you decide to coach softball?"

"I do it for my daughter, she loves the sport, the last coach retired and the team was facing ending without another coach, so I jump at the opportunity. It also gave me the chance to spend time with Jessica." Bayard responded.

Olivia could tell he loved his daughter and would do anything for her.

"Hey dad can I stay the weekend at Lisa's house, please?" Jessica asked with a pleading look.

Olivia smiled at the scene, she knew that Bayard would say yes, just the look on his face; yeah Jessica had him wrapped around her finger.

"I have no problem with it. Just make sure you guys are not late for the game tomorrow." Bayard said smiling at his daughter.

"Thank you daddy, love you." Jessica said bending down giving her father a hug and kiss. "Hey Olivia coming to tomorrow's game too?" Jessica asked turning to Olivia.

"I'm off, so sure, I be there rooting you guys on." Olivia said getting excited also.

"Cool," Jessica said bending down to give Olivia a hug also, "Thanks for your help today."

Olivia hugged Jessica back, "It was no problem, and I had fun today. I'll see you tomorrow at the game." Olivia said pulling back.

Jessica smiled, "Ok bye Olivia, bye dad love you." Jessica said walking over to Lisa and leaving barely hearing her dad saying love you too back.

Olivia sighed, "Well I guess I should be heading home, Thanks I had fun today." Olivia said standing up and getting her things.

Bayard stood up also, "Thanks Olivia for hanging out with us today, the girls really did have fun with you." Bayard said smiling at Olivia, "Let me take you home, no need to pay for a cab." Bayard said starting to leave leaving no room for Olivia to argue.

Olivia just smiled and followed him out of the pizza place. The drive to Olivia's place was quiet. Olivia was thinking about how much fun she had today. It was the most fun she had in a while. They arrived in front of Olivia's apartment building.

Olivia looked over at Bayard, "Want to come up for some coffee, it still kind of early." Olivia said looking at the time seeing it was only 7:30pm.

Bayard turned off the car, "Sure I can go for some coffee right now." Bayard was surprise that Olivia invited him, maybe this was a chance for to get to know the detective.

They both got out of the car and headed up to her apartment. When they enter Bayard glanced around, "This is a nice place Olivia."

Olivia gave him a small smile while she set her purse on the table near the door, "Thanks, just make yourself comfortable. I'll go get the coffee started." Olivia said as she headed towards the kitchen.

When Bayard entered the living room, he looked around, looking at the pictures on the coffee table and on the wall. In all the pictures Olivia was smiling, something he rarely saw from her, he likes to see her smile. Except for today he has never seen the detective smile. Bayard made his way to the couch and sat down. Olivia walked out a couple of minutes later with two mugs of coffee, she handed one to Bayard, "Thank you." Bayard said as Olivia handed him his coffee.

"No problem, Bayard you have a lovely daughter, she's great at softball. You and your wife must be proud of her." Olivia said taking a sip of her coffee, noticing Bayard change of mood. "Um…is the coffee ok?" Olivia asked thinking maybe he didn't like the way the coffee was made.

"Oh no it good," Bayard said, he felt like he should explain his change of mood, "For the past four years it's just been Jessica and myself. My ex-wife left us when Jessica was nine," Bayard laughed a little, "She left us, her daughter to be with a twenty year old then moved to California. We haven't heard from her since, she sign over full custody of Jessica to me. Jessica took it hard, she thought she did something that made her mother leave. For a while I blame myself for not being a good enough husband for her. Over time though, both Jessica and I realize that it wasn't either our fault that Kelly my ex-wife left." Bayard said taking a sip of the coffee, he would have to ask Olivia what type of coffee it was because it was really good.

Olivia couldn't imagine how difficult it must have been on them especially Jessica considering she was so young when her mother just walked out of her life without a word. She knew how that felt to have someone leave you without a goodbye, an explanation. She no doubt believes that neither of them got closure from it. "I'm sorry Bayard. I'm glad that Jessica and you are doing better though."

Bayard nodded, "Yeah, I can't stay mad at her forever, she did give me Jessica, she's my life so I'll always be grateful towards Kelly for that." Bayard took another sip of his coffee, "So how's everything at SVU?"

Olivia set her coffee on the coffee table and making herself more comfortable, "Good, just finished a case. We had a ten year old psychopath, first he pushed his little sister down the stairs for fun, then he almost burned down the apartment building he was living in down because he wanted to see his sister melt from the inside out, tied up his friend killing their pet dog in the process, and held a young boy as hostage with a gun, then shooting Amaro, his vest stop the bullet he was just bruised. Oh he also cut his mother's hand because he didn't want to go to sleep." Olivia shook her head, "He's going to be spending basically the rest of his life in a mental hospital."

Bayard sat there in shock at the details of the case; all of this was down by a ten year old, "Wow… at ten years old…the parents must have taken it hard."

"Yeah, especially the father, they were in denial, saying 'he'll grow out of it', that it was just a phase he was going through." Olivia said thinking that if the father had listen from the beginning then none of this would have happened.

"Some have to learn the hard way." Bayard paused "How's your brother doing?" He asked, he had been wondering for a while now how Simon was doing since the whole mess with his kids and girlfriend happened.

Olivia didn't know what to say, "Um… well I really haven't been in touch with Simon in a while. So I'm not sure how he is doing right now." Olivia said, she tried to stay in touch with Simon, she didn't know what happen. They were talking for a couple of months then it stop. She just hopes he was doing ok.

Bayard could tell that she was worried about her brother, "Well I'm sure he is doing well." Bayard said trying to reassure her. He received a small smile from her. "What's the story behind you and Simon? I remember you saying that you didn't know about him until five, six years ago."

She usually try not to talk about her past, her mother, and conception but for some reason Olivia wanted to talk about it, to tell him the story. "Where do I begin? I never knew my father…part of me wanted to at least meet him but the other part doesn't. My father raped my mother…she got pregnant with me; I was the product of that rape. About six years ago I ran my DNA through the system hoping to find him, instead I found Simon, found out that my father died tens earlier." Olivia said

"They never caught him." Bayard said, "Did your mother know that you found out who this guy was?"

"Nope, he went his whole life without being caught. By the time I found out who my father was my mother had been dead for about six years. I wished she had received closure. She became a drunk because of it, she could never move on from it, especially with a reminder of it every day." Olivia paused, "This is why I do this job, to give victims justice, something that my mother never received."

Bayard gave Olivia a sympathetic smile. He could tell that not only did her mother suffer, but she did also. "Olivia you're an amazing person. Because of your past it drives you to get justice for victims, putting the right guy behind bars. Many detectives in this field do not show the amount of passion and determinations for this job then you do. They do not show compassion and understanding to the victims like they should. That is why victims trust you, because you take the time to help them, going beyond the call of duty to do so." Bayard said firmly, this is why he respected Olivia because she had passion for her job, she was determined to put the right guy in prison not just anyone.

Olivia gave Bayard a genuine smile, "That's what keeps me going, knowing that not many people will do this job or will do it with passion. I tell many people that working SVU is not for the faint hearted, hence why the normal rotation for SVU detectives is two years." Olivia knew if she didn't do her job, who would.

They fell into a comfortable silence for a couple of minute. Both observed in their thoughts. Bayard was the first to break the silence, "I was thinking… since you know and play softball, if you would consider being a second coach for the team." Bayard suggested thinking it would be good for the detective, "The girls love you and would love to have you part of the team, I could use the extra hand." Bayard said hoping she would agree.

Olivia thought about it for a minute, it would be fun to coach alongside Bayard, yet her crazy work hours would limit her help. "Bayard I would love to join the team as a coach, but I work crazy hours so my help would be limited." Olivia laughed a little at the smile on Bayard's face, she was starting like that smile.

Bayard was thrilled that she wanted to coach alongside him. He really did could use the extra hands in coaching the team, especially from someone who played it and coach it before. "Don't worry we can work around your hours, let's just give it a trail run and see how it goes from there." Bayard suggested.

Olivia laughed, she could tell Bayard was happy that she wanted to help him coach too, "Ok, let's give it a try and see how it goes." Olivia said laughing again, to be honest she was excited herself.

Bayard loved hearing Olivia laugh, "Good we can tell the girls tomorrow at the game, they'll be excited about it." Bayard said.

**Well, what do you think? I know it's not an EO story but please do give a try. Let me know if you want to read more, reviews will really help. So don't forget to REVIEW.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok I am sorry for the delayed in the update for this story. Doing two stories at once and been very busy. Give this story a chance it's starting off slow trying to build up to their relationship. I would also like to say thank you to all those who reviewed in chapter one so on with the story. **

**Read, Enjoy and Review**

**Chapter 2 **

That Saturday morning Olivia was walking towards the baseball field with two coffees in hand as she was walking towards the field she was thinking about the night before. Olivia couldn't believe how comfortable she was in talking to Bayard. The only other people she felt that comfortable in talking to were Alex and it was Elliot before he left. But even with them she really didn't open up that much, yet with Bayard she could talk to him forever. Was she starting to like him, she already considered him as a friend, but was she starting to see him as something more than a friend? Could she really date a defense attorney? Before Olivia could think any further on the subject she heard someone call her name. She looked to see Bayard walking towards her, "Hey Bayard," Olivia said walking a little faster. "Sorry I'm late. I stopped to grab some coffee." Olivia said handing Bayard a cup.

Bayard smiled at Olivia. He was glad that she showed up when she did because Jessica was starting to bug him about asking Olivia out on a date. "Thanks, and it's not a problem, we're just getting here ourselves." Bayard said taking a sip of the hot liquid, enjoying the taste. "I was just about to tell the girls the good news."

"Hey Olivia," Jessica said coming up to stand next to her father. "So dad what's the good news you wanted to tell us?" Jessica asked as the rest of the team gathered around.

"Yeah coach, what's the good news?" Lisa also asked.

Bayard look at Olivia, he really did like the casual look on Olivia he thought. He gave her a big smile, "Last night Olivia and I talked and we decided that she would join the team as a second coach." Bayard said seeing the excitement on the girl's faces.

Olivia laughed at the excitement from the girls especially Jessica and Lisa. "Now don't get to excited yet, I will have to make sure my work schedule can fit around coaching also, so we're doing a trail run first."

Jessica hugged Olivia, "This is so awesome, I'm so glad that your part of the team." Jessica said really happy that Olivia would be helping her dad coach. Between Olivia and her dad, they definitely had a chance to go all the way.

Everybody else hugged Olivia telling her how excited they were that she was joining the team also.

"Well we should start practicing because the team that we're going against today had been undefeated so far. They are good." Jessica said ready to get practicing as soon as possible, she was determine to beat this team because they have yet to win a game against them.

"You mean they are very good. Just like Jessica this is one team that I am determined to beat." Lisa said with a firm determination in her voice.

Olivia nodded, base on what Lisa and Jessica were saying this team must be extremely good. "Ok, what specifically are they good at, their batting or their pitching?" Olivia asked trying to get a total feel of what she was dealing with and what they need to work on.

"They are actually really good at both. Their pitching is excellent and their battling is just as good if not better. Their pitchers are off the charts." Meghan the pitcher said

Olivia nodded taking a minute to think about how she was going to approach this. "Ok, I would like to work with the pitchers, Meghan, Lisa, Kelly, and Amy." Olivia said knowing her strength was pitching, she turned to Bayard, "Can you work with the rest of the team on their batting?" Olivia asked, realizing that she just made a decision without consulting him first.

Bayard could tell what Olivia was thinking just by the way she was looking at him, "It's ok I like the idea," Bayard said smiling at Olivia letting her know it was ok. "Come on girls let's go practice." Bayard said turning around heading toward the home base.

The team practiced for an hour and a half before the game started. Their hard work once again paid off, they won the game 5-3. Lisa and Jessica were the stars of the game, Jessica getting a homerun bringing in 3 runs and Lisa striking out all the batters that she pitched to.

"I can't believe we finally beat them. Thanks Olivia, because of your help we were able to win today." Lisa said with a big grin on her face.

Olivia returned her smile, "Thanks, but I can't take all the credit, Bayard help too." Olivia said looking at him. Olivia was happy also her first day as a coach with the team and they won.

Bayard shook his head, "I have to say Olivia it was the pitching today that gave us the win. The pitching today was excellent, it kept them from scoring." Bayard said knowing that if it wasn't for the amazing pitching today they would have lost.

Olivia laughed, "Let's split it, because of everybody working together we won the game, agreed." Olivia said looking at everyone, everybody cheered in agreement. "Ok then let's go celebrate with pizza and I'll treat you all to ice cream." Olivia said gaining cheers again.

They all headed to their pizza place to celebrate their win. Afterwards they went for ice cream. Once everyone had their fill, they all headed home. Bayard drove Olivia home again. All the way there they drove in a comfortable silence. They pulled up in front of her building.

"Thanks for the lift home Bayard." Olivia said taking her seatbelt off.

Bayard wished he could make the day last longer, he loved having Olivia around, "It's really no problem Olivia." Bayard said smiling. He has never smiled so much in two days, it could only be Olivia and his daughter that could make that happen.

Olivia was really starting to love that smile of his, "I'm glad I went for a walk in the park yesterday because you and the team really made my weekend. Can't wait until next weekend, hopefully no new case comes that will keep me from attending the game."

Bayard also hoped a case didn't prevent Olivia from coaching next weekend. "Oh yeah we have a two hour practice this Wednesday at four, if you could make it, it not just like Friday and today we have practice before the game also." Bayard said remembering about their practice on Wednesday.

Olivia nodded she wasn't sure if she'll make it to the practice on Wednesday but she'll try her best to make it. "Well I guess I'll see you Wednesday hopefully." Olivia said opening the door, "Good night Bayard."

"Olivia." Bayard said putting a gentle hand on her shoulder stopping her from getting out of the car. It was now or never for him. He knew if he didn't ask now, he would never gain enough courage to do so again. "Would you like to go out to dinner sometime?" Bayard asked giving her a smile.

Olivia was shocked; she didn't know what to say. She was still trying to figure out exactly what she felt towards Bayard. Yet what was the harm in just giving it a shot, it was just dinner. But he was a defense attorney and she was a detective. Before she could think any further, Bayard interrupted her.

"Look Olivia I know I may have surprise you with my invitation. I've been thinking about it for some time now, especially since the last case we worked on together a month ago. I know a defense attorney and a detective are not the ideal couple, I just don't want to regret anything, and I want to take a chance." Bayard paused for a minute, "Take a day to think it over Olivia. I won't take it personally if you decline my invitation, promise." Bayard said, yet hoping that Olivia would take that risk with him and accept his dinner offer.

Olivia gave him a small smile, "Ok I'll think it over and let you know either Monday or Tuesday. Thanks again for the lift; I'll talk to you later." Olivia said getting out of the car.

"Goodnight Olivia," Bayard said. He watched her walk into her building, he stayed there until he could not see her anymore, then he drove off.

That night Olivia could not sleep, she kept thinking about Bayard asking her out to dinner. She didn't know what she wanted to do. Did she really want to go out to dinner with him, to date him? One thing she did know was that the squad would not like the idea of her dating a defense attorney. At the same time they went home to someone while she went home to no one. What would she do?

Olivia was finally able to fall asleep, thinking about Bayard, and the idea of them two dating.

The next morning Olivia was woken up by a knock at her door, she was wondering what time it was, when she looked at the clock and saw it was 12pm. She sat straight up in shock that she slept in so long. She got out of bed and went to answer the door. When she opened the door she saw her best friend Alex standing there.

Alex let out a sigh of relief, "Thank God," Alex said hugging her friend, surprising Olivia in the process. When Alex pulled back she saw the confused look on her friends face. Alex laughed, "I thought something happened to you. I went to the precinct they said you had the weekend off and haven't heard from you since Thursday. I called your phone this morning and you didn't answer so I got worried and came here to check on you to make sure everything was ok.

Olivia laughed also, "Well I'm sorry if I made you worry. I was asleep, I must didn't hear my phone go off." Olivia said as they both sat down on the couch.

"Well I have today off and when I found out that you did too I was wondering if you wanted to hang out today?" Alex said.

"That's sounds good to me, just let me get dress and we can head out." Olivia said receiving a nod from Alex. Olivia went to her room to get dress. After showering and getting dress Olivia came out hearing the TV on, "Alex I'm all set to go." Olivia said grabbing her purse.

Alex stood up turning the TV off, "Good because I'm starving, let's grab breakfast at a café first." Alex said grabbing her purse following Olivia out of the apartment.

It was nice out so they walked a couple blocks down to the café to have coffee and breakfast. They soon arrived and were seated at a table. They ordered their coffee and breakfast.

Alex looked at Olivia, "So what have you been busy doing during your time off. You can't stay away from work for a day without you going crazy." Alex asked

Olivia waited until the waitress set down their coffee and breakfast, "Well I started coaching a soft ball team with Bayard Ellis this past Friday." Olivia started off, laughing at the look on her friend face.

"Bayard Ellis…the defense attorney that beat me both times when I went up against him… that Bayard Ellis?" Alex asked shocked. Olivia never befriends any defense attorney. The only time Alex ever seen Olivia befriend a defense attorney was Miranda Pond.

Olivia nodded slowly as she drunk her latte. "Yup, that Bayard Ellis, he asked me Friday after I help out before the game that day, I decided to be his co-coach in a sense. I had fun coaching Friday with him so I figure what's the harm." Olivia said as she thought about how much fun she had the past couple of days.

"Well he made a great choice because I know how good you are at softball. Let me know when the next game is so that I can come and cheer you guys on." Alex said taking a bite out of her English muffin breakfast sandwich. "Ok tell me, have you been out on any good dates lately?" Alex asked

Olivia looked down at her latte, "Um… no, not really." Olivia paused, "But I was asked out on a date yesterday." Olivia said deciding she could use her best friend's advice in deciding what she should do about Bayard.

Alex gave Olivia a big smile, "And…" Alex said trying to get more information out of her friend.

"And I don't know if I should go out with him. I mean he is a great guy, a wonderful father to his daughter, I love his smile, he would understand if I had to cancel a date on him because of a case, and…" Olivia said not really sure how to word her next statement.

Alex sighed, boy was her friend blind, "Olivia base on what you have told me this guy sounds great, he's prefect for you, what's the problem." Alex said knowing there was a reason why her friend would not accept a dinner date with a guy like this.

It was Olivia's turn to sigh, Alex was right, Ellis was a great guy, she just wish he wasn't a defense attorney. If they did become serious what would the squad think? Would they give him a chance? Olivia was pulled out of her thought by Alex.

"Olivia…what's the problem with the guy, he sounds great, he could be the one, so once again what's the problem?" Alex asked trying to figure out what could be wrong with this guy.

"It's Bayard Ellis…that's the problem." Olivia said finally.

Alex once again sat there in shock for a minute she wasn't expecting that, "Ok," Alex said finally, "A detective and defense attorney dating each other would be a problem." Alex paused for a minute taking a sip of her latte, "I say you should give it a try. So what if he's a defense attorney." Alex said

Olivia gave Alex a smile, "I've been thinking about calling him to accept, but…"

"But nothing, take a chance Olivia, who knows he could be as they say it your knight and shining armor." Alex said grabbing Olivia's phone off the table, scrolling through her contacts finding Ellis number, she then pressed the call button, and then handed the phone to Olivia who had a nervous look on her face.

Olivia took the phone and put it to her ear in time to hear Bayard say 'Hello', Olivia took a deep breath, "Hey Bayard its Olivia, how are you doing today?" Olivia asked trying to start a conversation hoping to relax her nerves.

_Even though he knew she couldn't see him he smiled, "I'm doing great, just preparing for court tomorrow and how is your day going so far?" Bayard asked_

Olivia was smiling also, she wondered when he started to affect her like this, "I'm doing good, just hanging out with a friend of mine's." Olivia said

"_So is this a call to confirm our dinner date tomorrow?" Bayard said hoping she would say yes to his dinner invitation, yet understanding if she said no, even though it would hurt._

Olivia gave a little laugh, "Actually yes, I wanted to let you know I will accept you dinner invitation." Olivia said smiling from ear to ear. Feeling excited about her date with him already.

_Bayard was smiling from ear to ear also, "Great, what about 7:30 tomorrow evening, wear something nice." Bayard said already knowing where he would take her._

"Sounds great, as long as no new case comes in, I'll be ready." Olivia said getting even more excited.

"_Good, I'll give you a call tomorrow. I'll see you tomorrow, bye Olivia." Bayard said still smiling. Thinking his daughter would be thrilled when she finds out about his date with Olivia._

"Ok see you later, bye Bayard." Olivia said hanging up. She look up to see Alex looking at her, "What?" Olivia asked still smiling.

"I have never seen you smile so big like you did and still are when you were talking to Ellis. You really like him don't you?" Alex asked. She was glad now that she made Olivia call him because she could see that Olivia really did like him, maybe he was the one, only time would tell. Alex saw Olivia blushing, "Yup, you are totally liking Ellis right now." Alex said setting some money on the table for their food and latte's. "Let's go, we need to go shopping and to the spa." Alex said.

Alex and Olivia left going about their daily activities for their day out. Throughout their whole day Olivia was thinking about her date tomorrow with Bayard, she could not wait, she was glad Alex forced her to call him, she was excited about tomorrow's date.

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, up next Olivia and Bayard goes out on a date, the squad become suspicious on who Olivia is dating. I love to read your reviews so please review and let me know if I should continue.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the delay in updating this story, I needed a break from fanfiction and I needed to catch up on writing my stories. **

**As always Read, Enjoy, Review.**

**Chapter 3- Date Night**

That Monday at work everybody saw that Olivia was in a good mood. They have never seen her smile so much in one day. They all just figured it was because she had a great weekend off.

Olivia could not stop thinking about her date that night with Bayard. She felt like a teenage girl. Even though she was in an extremely good mood, she was disappointed when a case came in. she hoped that she'll be able to make the date. Then she remembered that she was supposed to speak to Cragen about her schedule.

Olivia knocked on Cragen's door waiting to hear permission to enter. When she did she walked in closing the door and then taking a seat in a chair in front of Cragen's desk.

Cragen watched his detective for a minute. He was the first to notice Olivia's mood today. The last time he ever saw her in such a great mood was before Stabler left. "What can I do for you Olivia?" Cragen asked knowing that she needed something.

"I was wondering if it was at all possible to leave work early on Wednesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays." Olivia asked.

Cragen wondered why she needed to leave early on those days, "Why may I ask?"

Olivia gave him a small smile, "This past weekend I was asked to help coach a softball team." Olivia said smiling remembering the night Bayard asked her.

Cragen notice the smile, he realize that had to be part of the reason for her smile. "I can't promise anything Olivia, but I'll see what I can do." Cragen said. He felt that this was good for her, for the past fourteen years she just consumed herself with her work. So he was glad to see her doing something that will get her mind off work.

Olivia stood up, "Thanks Cap I appreciate it very much." Olivia said receiving a nod from Cragen. Olivia walked out to see Nick coming towards her. "What's going on Nick?"

Nick handed her a file, "Forensics and the M.E office got something." Nick said as they both headed out.

By the time they returned back to the precinct it was almost 6:30. Olivia walked right to Cragen's office leaving Nick to wonder why she was seeing Cragen when they just spoke to him on the phone.

Olivia knocked on the door as she opened it. "Hey Cap, do you mind if I head out a little early today." Olivia said hoping he wouldn't ask why she needed to leave early.

"Sure, but if there's a break in a case, you'll have to come back in." Cragen said

Olivia hoped she wasn't called in. She gave him a grateful smile, "Thanks Cap." Olivia said leaving. Nick wasn't at his desk so she left him a note to let him know if he needed her to give her a call, but warning him it better be a good reason.

When Olivia got home she rushed straight to her bedroom to get dress in thirty minutes. When she put her shoes on she heard her buzzer go off. She buzzed Bayard in. Two minutes later she heard a knock at her door. Olivia open the door to find Bayard there with a bouquet of the most beautiful red roses she ever saw.

Bayard stood there just looking at Olivia. She was wearing a red short-sleeve dress that came just above her knee. The dress had a sweetheart neckline that showed off her cleavage but not too much. Her hair was down in lose curls. She also wore a pair of tear drop diamond earrings with a matching necklace and bracelet, to complete the look she had a pair of red high heel shoes and a red clutch purse.

Bayard gave Olivia a big smile, "You look stunning Olivia." Bayard said handing Olivia the Flowers.

Olivia took the flowers and move to the side to allow Bayard to enter her place. "Thanks, their beautiful. And you look pretty good yourself." Olivia said noticing he was wearing a suit she hasn't seen before and he wore a red tie. "I guess great minds think alike." Olivia said with a little laugh pointing towards his tie.

Bayard laughed also, "I guess so, and if you're ready we can head off to the restaurant." Bayard said.

"I'm ready." Olivia said, ready to start their night, hoping neither Cragen nor Nick call her tonight.

They left her apartment and got into Bayard's black Camaro. They drove in a comfortable silence. They soon pulled up in front of a very nice restaurant. Bayard got out of the car and opened Olivia's door for her.

Olivia gave him a grateful smile; she loved it when guys were a gentleman, "Thank you." Olivia said taking his hand.

Bayard gave the valet the key's to his car and guided Olivia inside the restaurant.

When they walked into the restaurant they were greeted with a romantic setting with dim lights, candle's and single rose on the tables and a piano player playing a soft romantic music. Olivia fell in love with this place. "Bayard this is a beautiful place." Olivia said still glancing around.

Bayard was glad she liked it, he wasn't sure if she was a very romantic person as he was. "I'm glad that you like it." Bayard said walking towards the hostess. "Hello I have reservations for two." Bayard said.

The hostess looked up at them and gave them a smile, "Hello, what name was the reservation made under." The hostess asked still smiling.

"Ellis, Bayard Ellis." Bayard said returning the hostess smile.

"Ahh, yes Mr. Ellis your table is all set, right this way please." The hostess said guiding them to their table. "Your waiter should be right with you." And with that the hostess left.

Two minutes after the hostess left the waiter came to take their orders for wine and food, and then he left.

Ellis took another look at Olivia; he still could not believe she agreed to go out on a date with him. "So how was your day?" Ellis asked trying to make small talk.

Olivia waited for the waiter to set their wine down then he left. They thanked him, Olivia turned her attention back to Bayard, "It was good, almost didn't make it, a case came in, but Cragen allowed me to leave since there wasn't any leads." Olivia said taking a sip of her wine, "Oh Cragen said he can't promise anything but he'll allow me to leave early on the days we have practice and the games, it just all depends on our case load that day." Olivia said.

"That's good, and I'm glad that you were able to make it tonight." Bayard said smiling at Olivia he could look at her forever.

Olivia and Bayard talk about their worst dates they had to date, they got to know each other better. They discuss various things, from their hobbies to their favorite singer. They also talked about work for a little bit.

"So, does Jessica know that we're on a date tonight?" Olivia asked wondering how Jessica felt about this.

Bayard could tell Olivia was worried about how Jessica felt about them two dating. "Don't worry Olivia; she's more than happy about us going out on a date." Bayard said trying to reassure her.

Olivia sighed in relief, "Jessica is really ok with this." Olivia said more to convince herself that his daughter was happy about the possibility of them being a couple.

Bayard laughed, "Yes Olivia, in fact it was Jessica's idea to get us together." Bayard saw the surprised look on Olivia's face, "When Jessica said she heard a lot about you when you met her that was because I talked to her about you a lot." Bayard explained.

Olivia nodded taking a sip of her wine, once again waiting until the waiter set their food down. "I kind of figured that." Olivia said laughing deciding to take a bite of her food.

Bayard ate some of his food also, "Yeah well it was more than talking about your job. I sometimes talked about how beautiful you are and how beautiful your personality is. Jessica could tell that I had feelings towards you, so she would always try to encourage me to ask you out…she was actually disappointed when she found out that you were seeing someone." Bayard explained, letting Olivia know how long he actually been attracted to her physically and just as a person.

Olivia was surprised at just how long Bayard been attracted to her. She had to admit that she was starting to find Bayard attractive herself. "I'm glad you took your daughter's advice. You are a great guy Bayard. Not only that but a wonderful father." Olivia said putting a hand on top of Bayard's hand.

Bayard looked down at their hands, turning their hands around to intertwine their fingers. Bayard then looked up to look into Olivia's eyes, he wanted to kiss her right there, but he was worried that it would be too fast for her. Bayard was brought back to reality by the waiter asking them if they wanted desert. Neither wanted it so the waiter left the check.

Reluctantly Bayard let go of Olivia's hand to take out his wallet. He gave the waiter his card then turned his attention back to Olivia, "I'm really glad I asked you out Olivia. I think we could make this work." Bayard said never feeling so strongly for someone, not even his ex-wife.

Olivia gave him a smile, maybe Alex was right, Bayard could be that guy to make her dreams come true. "I'm glad you asked me out too, and I think we could work out too. I should warn you though that when the squad fine's out about us they won't be happy about it, they'll give you a hard time." Olivia said giving him a heads up.

Bayard laughed, "Yeah I know, but I think if they want you to be happy, they'll be happy for us, supporting you." Bayard said. He knew when he asked Olivia out that he'll have to deal with the squad which was like a family to her, he was ready to face them, the question was, was Olivia ready to let her family know, he knew it would be a while before she'll be ready to tell them about them two, he would wait until then.

Olivia was glad that Bayard was ready to face the squad and he knew how protective they were of her, most guys she went out with were scared to meet the squad.

After the waiter brought back Bayard card, Bayard left a tip and they left the restaurant holding hands. When they received Bayard's car, Bayard open the door for Olivia, afterwards he proceeded to get in himself, then drove off heading towards Olivia's place. They drove in a comfortable silence. Bayard was holding Olivia's hand with his free hand, both enjoying the contact. They soon pulled up in front of her place.

Olivia looked over at Bayard, "I really enjoyed myself tonight Bayard." Olivia said. She was glad that neither Nick nor Cragen called her.

"I enjoyed myself too. I'll walk you up to your apartment." Bayard said letting go of Olivia's hand and then opening his door to walk over to open Olivia's door, receiving a grateful smile. He walked Olivia to her apartment door. Bayard then proceeded to lean forward giving Olivia a kiss good night on the cheek. He really wanted to kiss her on the lips but decided to play it safe. "Goodnight Olivia." Bayard said.

Olivia could feel the blush rising in her cheeks, Bayard was such a gentleman. Olivia gave him a goodnight kiss also but on the lips instead, "Goodnight Bayard, thanks again." Olivia said turning around to open her door, before closing it she gave him a final smile even though she wanted to kiss him again, she closed her door still smiling.

Bayard left, smiling all the way home. When he entered his home he found his daughter still up waiting for him.

Jessica gave him a big smile, "So how did it go." She asked walking towards her father.

Bayard shook his, "Goodnight Jessica I'm going to bed like you should be doing since you have school in the morning." Bayard said walking upstairs. He walked into his bedroom changing clothes then getting in bed, falling asleep with Olivia on his mind, thinking about what he wanted to do on their next date.

On the other side of town Olivia too was in bed thinking about Bayard and their date. She fell asleep with a smile on her face wondering when their next date would be.

**Well I really hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. The next chapter will be their second date and then a little bit of Jessica and Olivia bonding. As always Review.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter. **

**Chapter 4: Second Date**

The next day at work Olivia was in a great mood. All morning Bayard would text her, letting her know that she was on his mind and that he really enjoyed their date last night. At the moment Olivia was reading another text from Bayard. After reading it she finished typing and printed what she needed. She walked over to the printer to get the paper.

Nick looked over at Fin, "Hey Fin is it me or is Olivia in one heck of a good mood today."

Fin looked over at Olivia, the last time he has ever seen her in such a good mood was before Stabler left. "No man it's not you, Baby Girl is just in a good mood. I've been trying to figure it out myself why she is." Fin said still looking at Olivia.

Amanda chuckled as shook her head, "You guys are so blind. Olivia is in a good mood because she has a man in her life."

Nicked laughed, "I don't know Amanda, I think I would have figured it out, like I did with Haden."

"Trust me guys I know that smile, that look, she's seeing someone." Amanda said as she noticed a guy walking in with a big bouquet of flowers in hand. "Told you; I guarantee you that those are for Olivia." Amanda said pointing at the delivery guy.

Nick stood up to greet the guy, "Hi, how can I help you." Nick asked the guy.

The guy looked at Nick, "Um…I'm looking for an Olivia Benson." He said

"Manda was right." Fin said standing up also to join them.

"I'm Olivia Benson, what can I do for you?" Olivia asked coming up behind the delivery guy.

The guy turned around, "Hi Miss Benson these are for you." The guy said handing her the large bouquet of flowers then leaving out.

Olivia walked over to her desk setting her flowers down taking the card out reading it, 'I really enjoyed myself last night. I hope we can go out again on Thursday same time, give me a call to let me know if your available. I hope you like the flowers. Bayard.' Olivia's smile grew wider as she looked at the flowers.

"So are you going to tell us who those are from?" Nick said pointing to the flowers.

Olivia laughed, "If you guys excused me I have to meet Alex for lunch. Call me if you need me if not see you in an hour." Olivia said walking out making sure she took the card with her.

"Olivia…Olivia." Nick yelled at her as she walked out.

Fin shook his head, "Man you actually thought she'll tell us who sent her flowers…man after two years you should know Olivia won't tell us who she's seeing until she's ready to tell us." Fin said sitting at his desk. "Hey I'm seeing someone, do you see me telling you guys." Fin said getting a look from Amanda, Fin just smiled at her.

Nick sighed he knew Olivia would tell them when she was ready he just he hoped Olivia trusted him enough that she'll tell him. He guess he just have to wait, he just hoped that he'll like this guy.

**BO*BO*BO**

Olivia arrived at the Bakery where she was to meet Alex for lunch. While she waited for Alex she sent a text to Bayard. "Thanks for the flowers they were beautiful. Would love to go out again on Thursday, I was thinking maybe movie, pizza, and wine at my place." Olivia sent the text.

Less than a minute later her phone beeped signaling Bayard reply, "My pleasure, would love that, I'll bring the pizza, anything particular you like on it?"

Olivia thought about it, "Surprise me," Olivia pressed send just as Alex walked up to the table with the biggest smile on her face. Olivia just shook her head with a smirk on her face, "What?"

Alex sat down, "You know what, how was the date last night?" Alex asked sitting down.

The waiter come to give them their sandwich and coffee that Olivia order when she came in, "Well Bayard took me to a very romantic restaurant, we talked, he was a gentlemen the whole night, found out that he has been attracted to me since the day we met, his daughter is thrilled that we are dating, in fact she has been pushing him to ask me out for months now, and at the end of the night when he dropped me off he gave me a kiss goodnight on the cheek, but I gave him a kiss on the lips." Olivia said laughing at Alex who had a surprise look on her face.

Alex couldn't believe Ellis has been crushing on Olivia that long, "I would have never known the man liked you like that. He knows how to keep it under wraps. I bet he wasn't happy when Haden and you started to go out." Alex said realizing that Olivia met Bayard before Haden.

Olivia nodded, "He said his daughter was but I can tell he was to but didn't want to say anything."

Alex nodded in agreement, and then took a bite of her sandwich, "So I figured you two will be going out again especially after you kiss him." Alex said raising an eyebrow.

"Yup, Thursday actually, we're just going to do some pizza, wine, and probably watched a movie." Olivia wished it was Thursday already.

Alex smiled at Olivia, "I think someone is falling in love." Alex said seeing Olivia smile the whole time they been talking about Bayard, "Maybe he is the one for you." Alex added.

Olivia thought about it, was she falling for Bayard, could she really fall for someone after just one date. "Maybe…I'm going to check with Bayard to see if it would be ok to have Jessica his daughter stay a day or two with me so that we can get to know each other." Olivia said. If she and Bayard worked out she would have to have some type of a relationship with Jessica.

"I think that's a good idea, sorry to cut this short but I should be heading back to the courthouse have arraignment in twenty minutes." Alex said standing up, "Thanks for lunch Liv, and I know Bayard is the one for you, I have never seen you so happy. Talk to you later." Alex said hugging her friend.

Olivia gave Alex a smile, "Thanks Alex I hope you're right, see you later."

"I know I am Liv." Alex said smiling as she walked out of the Bakery, Olivia right behind her.

**BO*BO*BO**

That Thursday Olivia kept looking at the clock anxious to get home. Alex words were going through her head. The way she was acting about their date tonight was only proving that maybe Alex was right. Olivia just hoped Cragen would let her leave early. She was so busy with the case that she missed Wednesday's practice. She just hoped she didn't have to cancel her date with Bayard. Olivia was so much in thought that she didn't see the delivery man walk in.

Nick shook his head whoever this guy was, he must really like her, "Liv." Nick said pointing towards the delivery guy that was holding simple yet beautiful pink orchids in a beautiful glass vase.

Olivia took the flowers and thanked the guy. She took the card out that was inside reading it, 'Missed you yesterday at practice, the girls did too. Hope to see you tonight. Bayard.' Olivia was learning new things about Bayard, one thing she learned and loved was this romantic side of him, yet that didn't surprise her, he seemed like he was a romantic person. Olivia looked up to find Nick starring at her, "Don't ask." Olivia said before heading towards Cragen's Office. Olivia knocked as she opened the door.

Cragen looked up, "Olivia is everything alright?" Cragen asked as he watched her close the door.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah everything is good, I was just wondering since we're not too busy and Munch is here if I could leave early today?" Olivia asked

Cragen smiled at his detective he could see in her eyes that she really wanted to leave early and guessing from the flowers that he saw delivered to her it involves seeing someone. "Go ahead have fun Olivia." Cragen said happy to see that Olivia has someone in her life, she deserved it.

Olivia gave him a very grateful smile, "Thanks Cap," Olivia said standing up.

Cragen thought of something, "Olivia, take the weekend off, I don't want to see you until Monday morning." Cragen said knowing that she earned it.

"Thanks Cap, I appreciate it really." Olivia said thinking this would be the perfect weekend to have Jessica over.

"Olivia… just don't let him get away." Cragen said.

Olivia turned around, closing the door, she looked at Cragen.

Cragen laughed at the look Olivia was giving him, "Olivia you been really happy this week and not once but twice you were given flowers this week, and I have never seen you smile so much. So like I said don't let him get away." Cragen said making sure Olivia got his point.

"I won't, Alex thinks he's the one for me and I think she's right it's just feels strange, it's only been a week since we're been dating, only gone on one date so far. We known each other for a couple of years now, but it's still feels strange, it's all happening so fast." Olivia explained, opening up a little to Cragen. She was debating if she wanted to tell him who it was.

Cragen could tell that Olivia wanted to tell him who this guy was but wasn't sure if she wanted too. "Olivia it's strange because it's new and it's going fast because you two knew each other before, you just taking the relationship to the next level. Trust me if he's the one it will all work out in time." Cragen paused for a minute, "And when you're ready you can tell me who this guy is." Cragen added.

"I will Cap, thanks again, see you Monday." Olivia said walking out of his office. She went to her desk and grabbed her purse and the flowers Bayard sent.

Nicked looked up, "Leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, see you Monday Nick." Olivia said walking out. As she walked out she ran into Fin and Amanda, "See you guy's on Monday."

"See you later Baby Girl." Fin said as he walked into the squad room.

"Take care Liv." Amanda said, "And nice flowers." Amanda added as she watched Olivia get into the elevator.

**BO*BO*BO**

Olivia got home and changed out of her work clothes for going something more comfortable yet still appropriate for the date, so she put on some jeans and a blue shirt, clipping her hair up.

Olivia grabbed two wine glasses and set them on the coffee table next to the plates. She picked out two romantic comedies and an action pack movie. Couple of minutes later her buzzer went off, she buzzed Bayard up letting him know that the door was open.

Two minutes later Bayard knocked on the door letting Olivia know he was coming in, "Hey," Bayard said when saw Olivia in the living room pouring the wine.

"Hey, you can just set the pizza right here." Olivia said pointing to the middle of the coffee table. "And thanks for the flowers Bay." Olivia said looking at him. He was wearing jeans and a polo shirt.

Bayard smiled at the nickname Olivia gave him, he liked it. "Not a problem, hope you like supreme pizza," Bayard said sitting the pizza down.

Olivia nodded, "I love supreme pizza."

Bayard smiled in relief glad he picked the right pizza, "So what movie are we watching tonight." Bayard said sitting down on the coach.

Olivia sat down next to Bayard putting a leg under her, "Well you can pick from two romantic comedies The Proposal or Hitch or an action pack movie The Avengers." Olivia said picking up the movies.

Bayard thought for a minute, "Well I like Sandra Bullock, great actress, so The Proposal. Oh, Jessica and the Girls said hello." Bayard said reaching over to get the pizza.

Olivia smiled sadly, "I hate that I had to miss practice yesterday." Olivia said, still disappointed that she couldn't make it.

"Livia they understood why you couldn't make it, it's your job don't worry." Bayard said reassuring her.

Olivia nodded, "Well I will be at practice and the games this weekend, Cragen gave me the weekend off again." Olivia said getting up to put in the movie.

"That's great, I'm sure they'll be happy to see you." Bayard said taking a bite of his pizza.

Olivia sat back down as the movie started. She started to eat her pizza. They talked here and there throughout the movie. Almost midway through the movie Olivia didn't know when it happened but she was cuddling with Bayard, her head on his shoulder, she was enjoying it especially how he would rub his hand up and down her arm. She was saddened when they had to separate to put in Hitch when The Proposal went off. Olivia was glad when she was able to cuddle back into Bayard when he sat back down. Before she knew it she was dozing off.

At the end of the movie Bayard looked down to find Olivia sleeping. He had to watch her for a minute, she looked so peaceful, the weight of the world was not on her shoulders when she sleeps. He reached for the remote and turned the TV and DVD player off. He was tired himself and he didn't have the heart to wake up Olivia, so he gently laid back against the arm of the coach lifting his legs up at the same time turning Olivia careful not to wake her up so that her head was on his chest. He was glad that Jessica was spending the night at Lisa's place tonight. Bayard wrapped the throw that was on the back of the coach around them. He wrapped his arm around Olivia kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Livia," Bayard then proceed to fall asleep himself enjoying the feeling of having Olivia wrapped in his arms.

**I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. In the next chapter, the morning after their date and some Olivia and Jessica bonding time. If you like to see something happened between Olivia and Jessica just let me know. As always Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am so sorry for the delay in update, I have been really busy and been working on two stories at once, I hope my updating becomes more regular soon. This chapter is long so I hope it makes up for the delay. **

**As always Enjoy and Review.**

**Previously on Family:**

_At the end of the movie Bayard looked down to find Olivia sleeping. He had to watch her for a minute, she looked so peaceful, the weight of the world was not on her shoulders when she sleeps. He reached for the remote and turned the TV and DVD player off. He was tired himself and he didn't have the heart to wake up Olivia, so he gently laid back against the arm of the couch lifting his legs up at the same time turning Olivia careful not to wake her up so that her head was on his chest. He was glad that Jessica was spending the night at Lisa's place tonight. Bayard wrapped the throw that was on the back of the coach around them. He wrapped his arm around Olivia kissing the top of her head. "Goodnight Livia," Bayard then proceed to fall asleep himself enjoying the feeling of having Olivia wrapped in his arms. _

**Chapter 5: Bonding**

The next morning Olivia woke up noticing that she wasn't in her bed, she quickly realized that she was lying on Bayard's chest. The last thing she remembered was cuddling with Bayard watching the movie. She figured she must have fallen asleep while watching the movie. Olivia then felt a hand rubbing up and down her arm. She looked up to find Bayard looking down at her smiling.

"Good morning sweetheart," Bayard said kissing Olivia's forehead.

Olivia couldn't help but smile, she like that name and she knew he meant it. "Morning, sorry for falling asleep last night, didn't realize how tired I was."

"Don't worry about it; it was fine I enjoyed myself last night. Plus I like holding you, watching you sleep and waking up with you in my arms." Bayard said leaning down kissing Olivia on the lips. He pulled back to look Olivia in the eyes that were sparkling. He leaned forward, they start kissing again. Bayard glided his tongue over Olivia's mouth seeking entrance into her mouth. Olivia parted her mouth granting him access, allowing him to deepen the kiss making Olivia moan. The kiss was interrupted by a knock at the door. Reluctantly Olivia pulled back getting up to answer the door, cursing who ever interrupted them.

Olivia was surprise to see Alex standing there when she open the door, "Hey Alex." Olivia said greeting her friend.

"Hey Liv, I was just stopping by to see if you wanted to grab something to eat and go by the mall before practice and the game." Alex said walking in, then stopping in her tracks when she saw Bayard in the living room. "Hello," Alex said turning to Olivia, "Sorry didn't know you had someone over, we can do breakfast and shop later. I'll see you guy's at the game." Alex said starting to walk towards the door.

Bayard stepped forward, "Ms. Cabot there's no need, I should be going anyways I have to change for the game anyways." Bayard said.

Alex gave him a smile, then glance at Olivia, "No you and Olivia could go out for breakfast and just hang out together. I'll see you guy's later." Alex said hugging Olivia then waving goodbye to Bayard as she left.

Olivia turned back to Bayard, "Sorry about that." Olivia said. She knew what was going through Alex's mind when she saw Bayard here.

"You didn't know she was coming over." Bayard said walking closer to Olivia. "How about I make breakfast for us," Bayard said giving Olivia a kiss.

"Mmm, that sounds good, and while you make breakfast I'll go take a shower." Olivia said giving Bayard another kiss. Then she walked into her bedroom.

When Olivia came out she smelled bacon, eggs, and French toast. "You make French toast?" Olivia asked walking up to Bayard.

Bayard turned around, "Yup, is that ok with you?" He asked hoping she did.

Olivia nodded, "I love French toast." Olivia said giving Bayard a kiss, "I'll set the table." Olivia went to grab some plates and silverware.

They soon set down to eat their breakfast, "Hey I was thinking since I have the weekend off if Jessica could spend the weekend with me, if it's ok with you." Olivia said remembering that she wanted to have Jessica over.

Bayard was glad that Olivia wanted to spend some time with Jessica. He knew they will get along very well, "I think that is a great idea. I'm sure she'll like the idea also. "Bayard said smiling, and then he thought of an idea. "Hey what about Sunday when I pick up Jessica we all go out that day?" Bayard added.

"I think that's a great idea Bay. Maybe we should head out so that you can change before practice. What time is practice anyways?" Olivia asked wondering how much time they had.

"Practice is after school, so around 3:30, game start at 5." Bayard said standing up getting the plates.

Olivia stood up, "Bay let me do the dishes, you made breakfast it's only fair." Olivia said taking the plates from Bayard.

After Olivia washed the dishes, they headed to Bayard's house. They drove talking here and there just making small talk. When Bayard pulled up in front of his house Olivia was amazed at how beautiful it looked. "Bay you have a beautiful house." Olivia said looking at the beautiful mansion.

Bayard smiled at Olivia, "Thanks." Bayard said getting out.

When they walked in it was as beautiful as the outside was, "Make yourself home, I'll go shower and change." Bayard said receiving a nod from Olivia. Bayard then proceeded to head upstairs.

Olivia walked around looking at the various pictures that were around. Just from the pictures she could really see how much Jessica loved her father.

After Bayard changed they sat down on the couch in the living room.

"Bay I love how you decorated this place." Olivia said making small talk.

"You'll have to thanked Jessica for that, she helped with the decorations…Oh by the way I sent a text to Jessica letting her know about staying with you this weekend." Bayard paused laughing, "I think I could hear her scream in excitement all the way here." Bayard said making Olivia laugh also. "Cabot seemed ok with us two being together." Bayard said.

Olivia nodded, "Yeah I told her about us when you asked me out. Alex is my close friend, I trust her. And according to her you are perfect for me." Olivia said getting more comfortable on the coach.

"Well I'm glad she thinks so and that she's ok with dating you despite me being a defense attorney." Bayard said glad he got one approval from Olivia's friends. His biggest concern though was the Captain who was like a father to Olivia.

"Well I think that was no problem, she was just shock that I decided to date a defense attorney, but she was ok with it. I'm considering telling Cragen about us though. He figured out that I was seeing someone and he seems to agree with Alex." Olivia added. She was starting to agree with them.

Bayard was happy that Olivia wanted to tell people about them. "Olivia…Do you agree with them, that I'm right for you." Bayard said curious of how Olivia felt about him.

Olivia looked down at the floor for a minute before looking back up at Bayard, "It's strange how we only gone on two dates and I can't stop thinking about you. My co-workers have never seen me smile so much. They do know that my reason for being so happy is because of some guy who keeps sending me flowers and texting me." Olivia said smiling at Bayard. Olivia turned her body fully towards Bayard, "It's scary because I never thought I could fall for someone so fast. Bay…I'm falling in love with you." Olivia said with a smile on her face. She has never openly confessed to a man that she loved them, maybe that was because she never truly loved a man before.

Bayard smiled back at Olivia, "That's good because I'm falling in love with you too." Bayard said leaning forward to give Olivia a very passionate kiss.

Olivia felt herself falling back against the arm of the couch. She wrapped her arms around Bayard's neck. The kiss was becoming heated very quickly. She felt Bayard's hands move down to her lower back. The only thing she could think of was deepening the kiss.

"Oh My God, get a room you two!" Jessica yelled, catching her father and Olivia making out on the couch.

Bayard jumped up off of Olivia as Olivia sat up straightening out her shirt, she couldn't believe she was caught making out by his daughter she was truly embarrassed.

"Jessica what are you doing home so early?" Bayard asked as he too was trying to straighten himself out.

Jessica shook her head, "How can you be a lawyer and yet forget everything. Because of some teacher's meeting we had a half day, which is perfect so that I can pack for the weekend." Jessica said happy that she could spend some time with Olivia.

Olivia stood up, "I'm glad that you are happy about this weekend." Olivia said.

After Jessica packed her things they dropped her stuff off at Olivia's place and picking up Olivia's car. They then went to the park for practice. They practice for an hour and half before the game. Once again they won, so far this was their best season.

After the game Olivia walked up to Alex, "Hey Alex." Olivia said giving her a hug.

"Hey Liv…congratulations on the win," Alex said, then giving Olivia a knowing smile, "Now about this morning, Bayard and you." Alex said folding her arm.

Olivia shocked her head, "Nothing happened, we watched a movie and fell asleep. We just woke up when you stopped by." Olivia explained as Jessica ran up to them. Alex gave her a 'we'll talk later' look.

"Hey Liv, we're ready to go for the pizza." Jessica said smiling. She turned to face Alex, "Hi I'm Jessica."

Alex smile at Jessica, she was pretty girl, "Nice to meet you Jessica I'm Alex, Olivia's Friend."

Bayard walked over to them, "You guy's ready to go." Bayard said as he grabbed Olivia's hand giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Olivia gave him a smile giving him a kiss on the cheek also, "We're ready." Olivia turned to Alex, "Want to go for pizza?"

Alex thought about it for a minute, "Sure," Alex said happily.

Olivia nodded, "Great let's go," Olivia said heading towards her car still holding Bayard's hand.

Alex watched as Olivia and Bayard walked away holding hands with a smile on their faces, yes her friend was in love.

Jessica walked up to Alex, "Their cute together. This afternoon when I got home from school I caught them making out on the couch. No child should have to see that." Jessica said laughing walking away to catch up with the group.

Alex stood there for a minute with a shock look on her face. The next time she had lunch with her friend she would have to talk to her. Alex jogged to catch up with the group.

They all left heading to the pizza place, they had fun talking and eating pizza. Once they had their full they all headed their separate ways.

Jessica gave her father a hug goodbye, "Be good Jessica and have fun with Olivia." Bayard said giving Jessica a kiss on the forehead. Bayard turned his attention to Olivia, "If you need anything just give me a call."

Olivia nodded, "I will but I doubt I'll need anything, we'll be just fine." Olivia said wanting to give him a kiss. Bayard read her mind because he leaned in to give her a gentle peck on the lips. And with that Bayard left.

Olivia and Jessica left heading over to Olivia's place. Olivia was looking forward to spending some time with Jessica.

They soon arrived at Olivia's place, when they walked into the apartment Jessica took a seat on the couch. Olivia grabbed two bottles of water and gave one to Jessica as she sat down on the couch next to Jessica.

"So do you want to watch a movie?" Olivia said. She planned the things to do for Saturday but forgot Friday night.

"Um…can we just talk a little?" Jessica asked wanting to know Olivia a little better.

Olivia nodded liking the idea herself. She made herself comfortable. "Do you play any other sports?" Olivia asked starting off.

"Yup, I'm on the swim team, tennis and of course softball. I like to stay moving. It's also gives me a chance to spend some time with dad." Jessica said taking a sip of her water. "So what sports did you play in high school?" Jessica asked.

"Well you know about softball, I was also on the swim team, that's about it." Olivia said glad they had something in common.

Jessica nodded, "Cool…Olivia I really do appreciate you having me over and spending some time with me. When my dad did date, the women would never want to spend time with me, my dad would invite them to my games and they'll give an excuse why they can't come, which is why my dad never stayed with them."

"You two come as a package deal." Olivia said laughing yet understanding what Jessica said.

Jessica laughed also, "Exactly, you know I have never seen my dad so happy, I'm so happy that you two are together…Hey do you think it's possible for you to convince my dad that I'm ready to date. I just mention boys and he has a heart attack." Jessica said laughing.

Olivia laughed also, "I'll try but don't count on anything. He's a father, most if not all fathers are very protective of their daughters. I know my old partner was very protective of his three daughters." Olivia said taking a sip of her water, "Do you think you're ready to enter the dating world?" Olivia asked the thirteen year old.

Jessica thought about it for a minute, "I think I am." Jessica said not all that confident.

Olivia smiled, "Well just to let you know the dating world is not all what its crack up to be. Yes it can be fun, but you have to make sure you're prepared for the heartbreak and disappointment that comes along with it. Hate to be the bearer of bad news but I don't want you to go into it blind." Olivia said starting to regret saying anything.

Jessica could tell that Olivia wished she didn't say anything, "Olivia I'm glad you said something. To be honest when I think about dating I only think about the fun part but not the so fun part." Jessica said pausing for a minute, "I think I'm ready to date someone as long you can be there to give some advice. I want someone to tell me how it is instead of sugar coating it, you seem like the person who gives it straight." Jessica said happy that she has someone that she can talk to about these things other than her father.

Olivia nodded, "That's from being a cop for over fifteen years, but whenever you want to talk just let me know. And like I said I'll see what I can do about convincing your dad about you dating." Olivia said hoping she would be of good help.

Jessica smiled and nodded as she stood up walking over to Olivia's movie collection, "Thanks, it will be nice to get some advice from someone your age then my age." Jessica said looking through the many movies Olivia had.

Olivia watched her for a second, "Do you have a certain boy in mind that you want to date." Olivia asked thinking that was why Jessica brought up the subject in the first place and the reason why she wants her to talk to Bayard.

Jessica turned around smiling, "You can say that…he's sweet, very smart, and _very_ cute. He asked me out today, I told him I had to talk to my dad first. He seemed ok with that because he said just let him know." Jessica said her smiling getting even bigger as she talked about him.

Olivia laughed, "Well then I will try my very best to convince your father to let you go out on a date with this boy."

Jessica turned around in excitement, "Thanks…You have Despicable Me." Jessica said picking up the movie.

"Oh yeah, and when Despicable Me 2 comes out I'm going to see it."

"You have to let me know when you're going, I love this movie and I'm sure the second one will be just as great if not better." Jessica said excited.

"I will let you know, we can go together. It's supposed to come out July 2." Olivia said getting excited also.

Olivia and Jessica talked some more. They both found out that they both liked The Big Bang Theory, so they watched the show before going to bed.

That Saturday they met Alex at the spa. They received the full works while there. After the spa they went shopping and then headed back to Olivia's apartment to order pizza and watch Despicable Me getting a good laugh. After the movie Alex headed home.

That Sunday morning Jessica woke up smelling food cooking. She got up and walked into the living room seeing Olivia cooking.

Olivia turned around when she heard movement, "Good morning," Olivia said smiling turning back to the eggs on the stove.

"Good morning," Jessica said sounding tired still. She walked into the kitchen, "Need any help?"

"Yeah thanks, you can grab some apple juice out of the refrigerator for me. Breakfast is all done, I hope you like eggs, bacon, and pancakes." Olivia said carrying two plates to the table.

"I love pancakes," Jessica said sitting down at the table.

"I'm glad, want to do anything before we meet your dad for lunch?" Olivia asked.

Jessica shrugged, "We can just hang out here until then," Jessica said, "Unless you had something in mind." Jessica added no wanting to ruin Olivia plans.

"Not really…but we can just hang out here until then." Olivia said taking a bite of her eggs.

Jessica nodded, "Olivia…will your co-worker be ok with you dating a defense attorney?" Jessica asked knowing that cops weren't all to found of defense attorney's.

Olivia nodded taking a sip of her coffee, "My captain would understand and be happy for me…the others I'm not all that sure of right now. I just hope they'll be happy for me." Olivia said. She was nervous about having to tell the squad about Bayard and her, she just hope they'll all understand and be happy for her.

Jessica nodded in understanding, "Well if they care about you, they'll be happy for you." Jessica said eating some pancakes, "I forgot to ask you, do you have any siblings?" Jessica asked remembering what she wanted to ask Olivia.

"Yeah, I have a younger brother name Simon. He's married with two kids, one of which he named after me." Olivia said still couldn't believe Simon name his daughter after her.

"I want a little brother or sister some day." Jessica said smiling at Olivia.

Olivia eyes grew wide when she saw Jessica give her that look. Olivia cleared her throat, "Slow your row, me and your dad just started to date." Olivia said.

Jessica laughed then sobered up, "Olivia…do you want kids?" Jessica asked seriously.

Olivia took a deep breath, "I would love to have children some day. I always wanted children, I just never found the right guy to have kids with." Olivia said trying to keep her tears at bay, the pain of being rejected to adopt and then Calvin being taken away was threatening to come up.

Jessica could tell this was a touchy subject for Olivia, "Did dad say where we're going for lunch today." Jessica said trying to change the subject.

Olivia was thankful for the subject change, "Um no he didn't, he just said he'll pick us up around 1." Olivia said. They finish eating after cleaning up they got dress for the day. They watched The Big Bang Theory for a little while enjoying themselves. Around 1:15 Olivia and Jessica heard the buzzer go off, "That must be your dad." Olivia said walking over to buzz Bayard in. Couple minutes later Bayard knocked on the door, Olivia let Bayard in.

"Hey," Bayard said pulling Olivia into a kiss when they pulled apart, "Hey Jess hoped you had fun." Bayard said hugging Jessica.

"Yeah I had a blast, we went to the spa yesterday with her friend Alex and I found out that Olivia loves The Big Bang Theory and Despicable Me, we're supposed to go see Despicable Me 2 when it comes out." Jessica said.

Bayard laughed, "Glad you had fun." Well are we ready to go for lunch?" Bayard asked.

"Yeah we're ready." Olivia said grabbing her purse as Jessica grabbed her bag. They walked out of Olivia's apartment, Bayard and Olivia holding hands as they walked towards the elevators.

They walked into the little Bistro, they were seated and their orders were taken. They ate, talked, and laughed enjoying the time they were spending together with each other. After eating lunch they headed towards the boardwalk to spend a little time at the carnival.

After the carnival they headed back to Olivia's place to drop her off. Bayard walked Olivia to the front entrance to the apartment building not wanting to leave Jessica in the car alone at night. "I had a great time today, and so did Jessica. She really enjoyed herself this weekend with you." Bayard said.

"I'm glad you guys had fun, I know I did." Olivia said smiling at Bayard.

"Whenever you have a free time this week, want to go out for dinner and do a movie." Bayard asked

"I'll like that; I'll give you a call." Olivia said giving Bayard a passionate kiss.

"You two need to really get a room," Jessica yelled out of the window.

Bayard and Olivia laughed, "If I don't see you between now and Tuesday hopefully I'll see you Wednesday at practice." Bayard said giving Olivia another kiss,

"Ok, I hope to see you this week too." Olivia said giving Bayard another kiss deepening it some. They laughed again when they heard Jessica say 'Oh My God, you two act like teenagers.' "Good night Bayard," Olivia said opening the door.

"Goodnight Olivia," Bayard said watching Olivia enter the building then the elevators, he walked back to the car and got in. When he saw her lights come on he pulled away.

Jessica looked over at her father, "I think Olivia is the one for you, dad, she really likes you and I know you really like her. You two make a cute couple. Even though you two act like two teenagers." Jessica said with a little laugh.

"I'm glad you like Olivia…and I think she's the one too." Bayard said. After the talk Olivia and him had Friday morning he was happy that Olivia felt the same way. He was just glad that Jessica liked Olivia because it made things a whole lot better for Olivia and him.

**Thanks for reading, I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Next chapter someone form the squad finds out about Olivia and Bayard who do think finds out. Want to know leave a review.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so very sorry for the much delayed update. I really was trying my best to update sooner. I thank all those who are being patient with me, I am working on trying to update more regularly. But without further delay here is chapter 6.**

**Previously on Family:**

"_Goodnight Olivia," Bayard said watching Olivia enter the building then the elevators, he walked back to the car and got in. When he saw her lights come on he pulled away._

_Jessica looked over at her father, "I think Olivia is the one for you, dad, she really likes you and I know you really like her. You two make a cute couple. Even though you two act like two teenagers." Jessica said with a little laugh._

"_I'm glad you like Olivia…and I think she's the one too." Bayard said. After the talk Olivia and him had Friday morning he was happy that Olivia felt the same way. He was just glad that Jessica liked Olivia because it made things a whole lot better for Olivia and him._

**Chapter 6**

_One Month Later_

"That was an awesome game. I love the Yankees." Jessica said in excitement as they left the baseball game that Saturday afternoon.

Both Bayard and Olivia laughed at seeing Jessica's excitement. "Glad you enjoyed yourself Jess." Olivia said as they started to walk towards the car.

Bayard grabbed Olivia's hand pulling her closer to him, "Did you have fun?" Bayard asked keeping an eye on Jessica.

"Yeah, I really enjoyed myself. Jess is right that was an awesome game." Olivia said trying to imitate Jessica.

Bayard laughed, "I love this side of you, the relaxed, carefree Olivia Benson." Bayard said as they walked up to the car. He pulled Olivia into him kissing her.

When they pulled back Olivia looked up at him, "Not very many people get a chance to see this side of me. I just feel at ease with you." Olivia said.

Bayard nodded, "That's good, and I want you to feel at ease with me." Bayard said.

They got in the car and drove towards Bayard's house. On the way there Olivia looked over at Bayard, "Hey Bay, I was thinking maybe sometime this week we could invite Cragen and Liz Donnelly over for dinner." Olivia said.

"Are you sure?" Bayard asked making sure this was what she really wanted.

Olivia nodded, "I'm sure, I'm ready for them to find out who I've been seeing." Olivia said confidently.

"Ok then, we can check with him and Donnelly and see if they want to come over either Sunday or Monday night." Bayard said trying to think what days would be the best.

"That sounds good." Olivia said. Her phone went off. Olivia groaned that was Cragen's ringtone which means she had to go in. "Benson," Olivia answered, "…ok, I'm on my way Cap." Olivia said hanging up. She turned to Bayard.

Bayard gave her a smile, "Where do I drop you off at?" Bayard said already knowing it was a case.

"Central Park…I'm sorry guys." Olivia said feeling bad about leaving them.

"It's alright Liv at least you were able to see the game." Jessica said.

Olivia gave her a smile, "Yeah, guess you're right about that." Olivia said yet she still wasn't happy that she had to go to work. She was glad that she always brought her badge and gun with her.

Before Olivia knew it they pulled up at Central Park. She could see the crime scene from where they were. "I'll see you guys hopefully tomorrow night." Olivia said leaning over giving Bayard a kiss before existing the car.

Nicked looked up to see Olivia exist a black Camaro, he figure it had to be her boyfriend's car and from the looks of it they were hanging out because Olivia was wearing Capri's, a t-shirt and flip flops.

As Olivia walked up to Nick she saw him smiling at her, she raised an eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

Nick shook his head, "Nothing, I just never seen you dress so casual before." Nick said.

Olivia just nodded her head, "So what do we have."

"Female in her late twenties, early thirties, raped, beaten, and murdered." Nick said.

They finished at the crime scene and headed back to the squad room. When they enter Olivia saw Fin sitting on the edge of Amanda's desk. Olivia smiled Fin and Amanda has been getting really close lately she would have to talk to them to confirm what she was thinking.

Fin saw Nick and Olivia come in and stood up getting off of Amanda's desk. He look at what Olivia was wearing, "Causal day." Fin asked Olivia.

Olivia shook her head, "I was out when I got called didn't have time to change. But I will now." Olivia said heading up to the cribs.

Nick looked at Fin and Amanda, "She was with lover boy, he dropped her off at the crime scene."

"Did you see who it was?" Fin asked.

Nick shook his head, "Window's were tinted, so I wasn't able to see who it was." Nick said.

Cragen came in the same time Olivia came back into the squad room, Nick and Olivia brief them on the case and what they think could've happen. So Cragen sent Olivia and Amanda to Warner to see what she got.

Amanda and Olivia went to talk to Melinda finding out she didn't find anything else on the case. They headed back to the precinct. When they were in the car Olivia took the opportunity to talk to Amanda.

"So what's going on between you and Fin?" Olivia asked not wanting to beat around the bush.

Amanda was caught off guard with Olivia's question. Amanda looked out of the window before looking back at Olivia. She was debating if she could trust Olivia.

Olivia saw the dilemma Amanda was having, "Whatever is said in this car stays in this car, you have my word." Olivia said trying to gain Amanda's trust.

Amanda nodded, "Since the whole mess with my sister and having to stay with Fin for a while, we gotten close…we've been dating for about two almost three months now." Amanda said relieved she could finally tell someone about her and fin.

Olivia smiled at Amanda, "I'm happy for you two." Olivia honestly, she was glad that Fin found someone.

Amanda nodded, "So…who is your mystery man that you been dating for a while now?" Amanda asked taking the opportunity to see if she could get it out of the detective.

Olivia bit her lip, but remembered what was said in the car stays in the car, "Ok it's only fair that I tell you since you told me about Fin and you…I have been seeing Bayard Ellis just over a month now." Olivia said

Amanda was shock to hear Ellis name, "I would have never figured you two would be together. But I can tell that he makes you really happy, that's good." Amanda said giving Olivia a warm smile.

"Yeah, he does make me happy, that's for sure." Olivia said

Amanda watched the smile spread on Olivia's face as they talked about Ellis, "You do know Nick will flip when he find out about it, Fin will be happy for you because Ellis makes you happy and I can tell that your happiness is important to him, you're like his little sister. I can't guarantee that he won't threaten Ellis though." Amanda said almost laughing at the image of Fin threatening Ellis.

Olivia laughed also, "Yeah it'll be interesting to see how everybody will react to me being with Ellis." Olivia said, she saw what time it was, "I guess we should head back to the precinct." Olivia said as she started to drive towards the precinct.

Olivia and Amanda returned to the precinct telling the squad that Melinda didn't find anything on the victim that would help them catch their guy. So they started to work on finding any leads in their case.

Olivia decided to go and talk to Cragen while she had time. She knocked on the door waiting for permission to enter. When she came she sat down in one of the chairs.

Cragen watched his detectives for a minute, "What can I do for you Olivia?" Cragen asked leaning forward.

Olivia let out a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, "I was wondering if Liz and you would like to have dinner with me and my boyfriend and his daughter Monday night?" Olivia asked.

Cragen could not contain the smile on his face, "Olivia I would love to come to dinner and I know Liz would love to also, what time Monday?"

Olivia thought about it for a minute, "Let's say around 7:30," Olivia said hoping that would work for Bayard.

Cragen nodded, "Sounds good, I'll let Liz know." Cragen said.

Olivia nodded, "Ok," Olivia said standing up leaving then remembered Cragen didn't know where dinner was, "Hey Cap here's the address for dinner." Olivia said giving Bayard's address to him. She received a grateful nod from Cragen.

That Monday night Olivia was in the kitchen helping Bayard cook. Bayard pulled Olivia into an embrace, "Are you nervous?" Bayard asked kissing the top of Olivia's head.

Olivia shrugged, "Yeah and no, I just can't wait to get this dinner started." Olivia said laying her head on Bayard's chest, "This is the first time I've introduce someone I've been seeing to Don. I just hope it all goes well tonight." Olivia said looking up at Bayard.

Bayard smiled, he felt himself falling even more for Olivia, the fact that he's the first that Olivia felt comfortable enough to introduce Cragen to him, "Sweetheart I'm sure everything will be fine." Bayard said kissing Olivia passionately.

"You two can't keep your hands off each other." Jessica said coming in shaking her head, "So Livia, your Captain is like your father or something?" Jessica asked.

Olivia laughed a little, "Yeah, Don is like a father to me, and Liz is like a mother to me." Olivia said receiving a nod from Jessica. Olivia went to go take the bread out of the oven when the door bell rang.

Bayard smiled at Olivia, "I'll get it," Bayard said walking towards the front door. Bayard opened the door to find Cragen and Liz Donnelly standing there. He gave them a smile," Cragen, Donnelly, come in."

Cragen was shocked when Ellis opened the door. Cragen smiled and walked in. When he entered he saw Olivia coming towards them with a teenage girl who he guessed was Ellis daughter.

Olivia gave Cragen and Liz a nervous smile, "Hey guys thanks for coming." Olivia said giving Liz a hug.

"It's not a problem Olivia." Liz said. She too was shock to see Ellis open the door

"Liz, Don this is Jessica Bay's daughter. Jessica these are my parents Liz and Don." Olivia said introducing her to them.

Jessica smiled, "Hi nice to meet you." Jessica said politely

Liz pulled Jessica into a hug, "I have heard a lot about you from your father." Liz said surprising Olivia and Jessica.

Bayard looked at Olivia catching her looking at him also he smiled encouraging to her, letting her know that everything will be just fine.

Cragen watched this interaction and Olivia's nickname for Ellis did not go unnoticed by him. Even though he hated the fact that Ellis was a defense attorney, he would push that aside for Olivia, he could really see how much Ellis made Olivia happy and her happiness was important to him.

"Well, dinner is ready, we can eat." Bayard said guiding everyone to the dining room.

They all sat down while Bayard and Olivia brought out the food. Then Bayard and Olivia sat down next to each other. Everyone started to eat.

"So," Cragen said gaining everyone's attention, "How did you two start dating?" Cragen asked curious.

Bayard and Olivia smiled at each other, Olivia was the one who explained how they ran into each other at the park and it went from there.

Cragen smiled at how Olivia face lit up as she spoke about how they started dating. "Wow," Cragen said when Olivia finished, he turned to Bayard, "You know I have never seen Olivia so happy since you two have been dating.

"I'm glad that I can make her happy, because she makes me happy." Bayard said grabbing Olivia's hand. "I'm just glad you are ok with us two being together."

Cragen nodded, "Well Olivia's happiness is important to me. But if you hurt her, you'll regret it."Cragen said, saying the last part sternly.

"No worry, that's the last thing I want to do." Bayard said firmly.

"Good," Cragen said.

"So Jessica, how's the softball season going?" Liz asked Jessica.

Jessica smiled, "Great, we only lost one game. Between Dad and Olivia we'll be going to the championships." Jessica said happily.

"That's great, I'm sure you'll win the championships also." Liz said taking a sip of her wine, "When is your next game?"

"Friday at five," Jessica said.

"Well then you can count on Don and me being there cheering you on." Liz said gaining an agreeable nod from Cragen.

Jessica smiled, "Sounds great." Jessica said.

After they finish dinner Jessica headed up stairs for bed leaving the adults to talk more.

Don could not be even happier for Olivia. Seeing her with Bayard and how happy she was made him happy.

It was getting late so Don and Liz said their goodbyes and left. Bayard turned to Olivia, "That went better than I thought."

"Yeah, like Don said the most important thing that he wants is for me to be happy and you make me very happy." Olivia said.

Bayard pulled Olivia into an embrace and kissed her hard and passionately. When air was needed they parted. "Want to sleep here tonight?" Bayard asked. Olivia nodded. They changed and got in bed. Olivia cuddling close to Bayard and soon they were both asleep.

_5 months later_

Olivia and Bayard's relationship was going strong. Whenever they could they spent some time together. Jessica's team went on to win the championships. Everything was going great.

Bayard and Olivia came back to Olivia's place after their date. When they got to the door Bayard kissed Olivia passionately. When air was necessary they parted and Olivia smiled at Bayard she has never felt so strongly for anyone as she did for Bayard. She kisses him again and looked into his eyes, "Bay I never thought that I would say this but… I love you Bay. I love you so much."

Bayard smiled at Olivia, "I love you too sweetheart." Bayard said pushing Olivia against the door kissing her hard.

Olivia pulled back, "What do you say we take this inside to the bedroom." Olivia said.

"Are you sure about this?" Bayard asked. He got his answer when Olivia open the door and pulled him in closing the door then kissing him, she took his jacket then his shirt off as he took her shirt off as they made their way to her bedroom. That night they made love showing each other just how much they love each other.

That morning Olivia woke up happier than she ever felt before. She was in love with Bayard Ellis. Just the thought brought a smile to her face. She felt it was time to let the rest of the squad know about her and Bayard. She felt Bayard's finger move up and down her back sending shivers through out her body. She looked up at Bayard, "Good morning Bay."

"Good morning sweetheart." Bayard said kissing the top of Olivia's head.

"Last night was amazing Bay…I think it's time I tell the squad about us. I want everyone to know about us." Olivia said cuddling closer to Bayard.

"We can do that, just let me know when." Bayard said rubbing Olivia's arm, "Sweetheart I was thinking that maybe you could move in with Jessica and me." Bayard said.

Olivia looked up at Bayard grinning, "Oh Bay I would love to move in with you and Jessica." Olivia said rolling on top of Bayard straddling him as she kissed him hard.

Bayard rolled them over so he could be on top, then he enter Olivia gaining a loud moan from her.

They were interrupted with a knock at the door. Olivia groaned not wanting to stop. There was another knock, Bayard smiled at Olivia, "I'll get it," Bayard said giving Olivia a peck on the lips before getting up already missing Olivia in his arms. He couldn't get enough of her. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt as he walked towards the door and opened it. He regretted not looking through the peephole.

Nick and Fin just stood there looking at Ellis, Nick was the first to speak, "Um…Ellis what are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Hey Bay who was at the…" Olivia stopped in her tracts when she saw Nick and Fin standing there, "Hey guys," Olivia said standing there in Bayard's dress shirt.

_TBC_

**I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter, up next Nick and Fin's reaction and Fin and Amanda's relationship comes out. As always reviews are very much appreciated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thank You to all those who reviewed, I really appreciate it. I'm glad everybody are still with me with this story. Without further delay here is chapter 7.**

**Previously on Family:**

_They were interrupted with a knock at the door. Olivia groaned not wanting to stop. There was another knock, Bayard smiled at Olivia, "I'll get it," Bayard said giving Olivia a peck on the lips before getting up already missing Olivia in his arms. He couldn't get enough of her. He threw on a pair of pants and a shirt as he walked towards the door and opened it. He regretted not looking through the peephole._

_Nick and Fin just stood there looking at Ellis, Nick was the first to speak, "Um…Ellis what are you doing here?" Nick asked._

"_Hey Bay who was at the…" Olivia stopped in her tracts when she saw Nick and Fin standing there, "Hey guys," Olivia said standing there in Bayard's dress shirt._

**Chapter 7:**

"Hey Bay who was at the…" Olivia stopped in her tracts when she saw Nick and Fin standing there, "Hey guys," Olivia said standing there in only Bayard's dress shirt.

Nick couldn't believe his eyes his partner was seeing a defense attorney. He looked at Olivia, "This is who you're been seeing Olivia. Bayard Ellis a defense attorney, I would have felt better if you were seeing Cassidy instead." Nick said running a hand down his face.

Bayard did not appreciate what Nick was saying to Olivia and wasn't about stand there and let him continue, "Detective Amaro it's none of your business who Olivia date and don't date. She is a grown women she can make her own decisions." Bayard said trying to remain calm. Olivia already warned him that Nick would be the one who would freak out over them seeing each other. Bayard let out a sigh, "If I may ask why you two are here on Olivia's day off?"

"There was a call from one of your neighbors, she um…heard some loud noises and screaming and thought you were in trouble Olivia. Nick and I heard it over the radio and decided to come and make sure you were ok…But it seems like everything is fine." Fin said taking in account what Olivia was wearing and the embarrassment on her face. He wasn't upset about Olivia seeing Bayard the only thing that he was thinking was this was the man that was responsible for Olivia's happiness. But he was surprise he would have never figured them two dating each other, friends maybe.

Olivia was so embarrassed, never before did a neighbor have to call the cops on her because she was having loud sex. She could see that Bayard was embarrassed also. "Well I'm fine guy's thanks for checking on me though. Sorry you had to come all the way here for nothing."

"It's no problem Baby Girl we'll be heading out now." Fin said as he watched Nick leave without saying anything, he turned back to Olivia, "Don't worry about Nick Olivia I'll talk to him." Fin said receiving a grateful smile from Olivia. "By the way, I'm happy for you Baby Girl." Fin turned to Bayard giving him a threatening look, "If you hurt her I swear I'll make sure you die a slow painful death. Olivia is like a sister to me, don't hurt her got it." Fin said.

Bayard wrapped an arm around Olivia, "Trust me that's the last thing I want to do. I love Olivia." Bayard said

Fin nodded, "Good, I'll see you guys later." Fin smirk at them, "Try not to have _too much_ fun." Fin said laughing as he left.

Bayard closed the door then looked at Olivia, taking her into his arms, "You ok?"

Olivia buried her head into his chest shaking her head. She knew Nick wouldn't take it good but a part of her hoped he'll be happy for her.

Bayard rubbed her back, "It'll be ok. Nick will come around sweetheart." Bayard said kissing the top of her head, "How about I run you a hot bubble bath and afterwards we can go out for breakfast." Bayard said.

Olivia smiled up at Bayard, "I love you." She said kissing him. "Want to join me for my bath." Olivia said walking away taking off his shirt letting it fall to the ground knowing Bayard would be following her.

**BO*SVU*BO**

On the way back to the precinct Fin decided to talk to Nick. "What's your problem man? You can't be happy for Olivia. She finally finds someone who makes her happy and you act like a crazy man." Fin said not so softly.

Nick sighed, "He's a defense attorney…"

"So…what's wrong with that? That should be your lease concern. You should be more concern about if he makes her happy. Now if he was part of the mafia or in some drug gang then I get it but come on Nick it's not that serious. Plus Ellis is not your typical defense attorney." Fin said trying to reason with Nick.

Nick sighed he knew Fin was right Bayard wasn't like any other defense attorney he met. "Yeah I guess you're right about that. Ellis does make Olivia happy, I've never seen her smile so much since I joined the squad." Nick said.

"Ellis loves Olivia I can see it and he said it himself after you left. I can see in Olivia's eyes that she loves him too." Fin said smiling glad to see Olivia has someone in her life.

Nick nodded he had a lot to apologize for. It seems like every time he is able to mend their relationship/partnership he does something stupid like this. He just hopes Olivia will forgive him.

"Don't worry man Olivia will forgive you for acting like a fool." Fin said

Nick just nodded lost in thought as Fin pulled up in front of the precinct. When they entered the squad room Cragen saw them come in and rushed out. He was worried that something had happened to Olivia, "Is Olivia ok?" Cragen asked concern laced in his voice.

Fin smiled, "Oh she's fine Cap, no need to worry about Baby Girl." Fin said walking to his desk taking his jacket off.

Amanda gave him a look, "What does that suppose to mean?" Amanda asked

"Let's just say we found out who lover boy is. Might I add he very much live up to that name," Fin said smirking.

Amanda nodded understanding what he was saying now, "So it's safe to say that you two know it's Bayard Ellis then."

Fin gave Amanda a look, "How did you know about Ellis and Olivia?"

"Olivia and I were talking one day and I asked her and she told me who he was." Amanda explained.

"Cap did you know too?" Nick asked as he watched him, not once did he seem shock about Olivia and Ellis being together.

Cragen sighed, "Yeah she invited Donnelly and me over for dinner to meet him a couple of months back."

"And you are ok with her seeing Ellis?" Nick asked leaning against his desk folding his arms.

Cragen nodded, "Ellis loves Olivia and he makes her happy. Ellis treats her like a Queen." Cragen said watching Nick seeing he was having a hard time with this, "Look Nick I know it's really not ideal for a detective to date a defense attorney but those two loves each other." Cragen sighed again, "Nick let me put this way you screw this up you'll be looking for a new partner." Cragen said turning to walk back into his office hoping that Nick would come around and just be happy for Olivia.

**BO*SVU*BO**

That Monday morning at work Olivia walked in smiling she had a great weekend with Bayard. They had started moving some of her things to his place that Sunday afternoon. Jessica was beyond thrilled with Olivia moving in.

Olivia saw Nick pouring some coffee and decided to go talk to him. She sat her things down at her desk and walked over to him. Olivia took a deep breath, "Hey Nick," Olivia said with a small smile.

Nick looked up at Olivia returning her smile, "Hey Liv…about yesterday morning I'm sorry for the way I acted. I guess I was shocked to see you with Ellis. To be honest he never came cross my radar, I would never have put you two together…I just figured since we're partners…"

"That I would tell you… Nick I was trying to avoid this I knew you would react like this." Olivia sighed, "Look Nick Bayard and me just happened. We were friends who decided to take our relationship to the next level…Are we ok Nick." Olivia asked.

Nick nodded, "Yeah Liv we're good. Just to let you know if he hurts you he's dead meat." Nick said causing Olivia to laugh.

"I know, come on let's go interrogate this perp." Olivia said walking away with Nick right behind her. She was glad they could move on from this.

Later that day Cragen sat in a local Bistro waiting to meet up with Ellis. He wondered why Ellis wanted to meet with him. A couple of minutes later he saw Ellis walk in. "Ellis good to see you." Cragen said shaking his hand.

"Good to see you too and you can call me Bayard this isn't business." Bayard said taking a seat across from Cragen.

"Ok then, you can call me Don. How is everything with Olivia and you?" Cragen asked hoping everything was ok.

Bayard nodded and placed his order with the waitress then turning his attention back to Don, "Everything is perfect with Olivia and me. I'm not sure if Olivia told you or not but we're living together, we started to move some of her things to my place yesterday." Bayard said.

"Yeah she told me this morning…she really loves you Bayard." Cragen said smiling, "The last time someone asked Olivia to move in with them she broke up with them that night. So her taking this commitment with you really shows how much she loves you and wants to be with you." Cragen added.

"I was afraid she would say no when I asked her. I've wanted to ask her for a while now, but it never felt right. The fact that she agreed showed me that she's in this for the long haul." Bayard said receiving a nodded of agreement from Cragen. "This brings me to my reason for inviting you out for lunch…I love Olivia very much and so does Jessica…I want to get your blessing to ask Olivia to marry me." Bayard said pulling out a black velvet box opening it to show a classic 3-stone engagement ring with French cut diamonds, the middle diamond being 3 carats and the two on each side 2 carats and ten smaller diamonds going around the band.

Cragen eyes went wide upon seeing the ring, "That's a beautiful ring Bayard."

Bayard smiled, "It's called the 'Paris at Night' I know she always wanted to go to Paris so I thought it would be perfect." Bayard said glad that Cragen loved the ring.

"Olivia would love the ring, and its meaning Bayard. You have my blessing to ask her." Cragen said so happy that Olivia will finally get the family, her happy ever after.

Bayard smile grew, "Thank you Don, I appreciate it very much." Bayard said glad that Don said yes.

"So when do you plan on asking her?" Don asked as their food came.

"Well I want to take her somewhere special to ask her. Is it possible for Olivia to get a week off to go on vacation?" Bayard asked.

Cragen nodded, "I'm sure I can spare Olivia for a week."

"Thanks Don, I just hope she says yes." Bayard said starting to get nervous

"Don't worry Bayard, Olivia will say yes. I've never seen Olivia love someone so much as she does you." Cragen said reassuring Bayard.

Bayard nodded, they ate their food in a comfortable silence, both absorbed in their own thoughts. Bayard paid for their lunch and they went their separate ways, Bayard having a hand on the box and a smile on his face.

**Well I hope you all enjoyed the chapter, up next where does Bayard take Olivia to poses to her, will Olivia say yes or will she ruin her chances of having a family she always wanted. As always reviews are very much appreciated.**


End file.
